


Ben Was Here

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blood moon, Eyes, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Ignore the title. I just needed something
Series: Linked universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Ben Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Blood moons suck. Anyway, Ben drowned and LU.

The group had been wandering Wild's Hyrule for a few hours now. It was surprising how no monsters had attacked them yet.

They were crossing the Bridge of Hylia when small, glowy, pink flecks started rising into the air. The atmosphere grew heavy and the air stank of rotten flesh and burned bodies.

Wild pulls up his Sheikah slate and checks the time.

11:30.

He sighs in annoyance and turned to the group.

"Blood moon," He announces. 

A collective groan rings from all of them as they continue to trudge behind Wild.

Five minutes pass and Wild feels a strange pain in behind his eyes. He squeezes them shut and grips them tightly.

The group stops. Twilight wlks to the side of his protegé.

"Cub? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... My eyes just.. Hurt... Suddenly,"

Wild feels something warm drip from his palm. He removes a hand to see what it was.

His hand was covered with red liquid. He felt it run down his cheek.

Wild looks to the group for help or reassurance. All he sees are faces of confused fear. But when his eyes land on Time, he's met with terrified familiarity. 

They all take a step back in shock. Ashes of malice continued to float higher into the air, more and more rising.

The pain was increasing. More blood was coming from behind his eyes. He pressed his hands back onto them.

Slowly, as the moon rose higher, Wild feels his consciousness slipping. He senses another presence within him. A strange, other-worldly presence.

12:00.

The moon reaches its peak. 

Wild's once-tense form relaxes. Twilight takes cautious step forward and reaches out a hand. 

"Cub?" 

Wild starts to giggle. The giggle grows louder into a roaring fit of laughter. Then, he stops and turns to them. 

The whites of Wild's eyes were now pitch black, his irises a glowing red. His cheeks and hands were stained with bloody streaks. There wasn't a trace of the wild child anywhere.


End file.
